At least some feces left by animals may be picked up by their owners. For example, some animal owners may remove the feces from a property and transport the feces to a suitable depository to comply with a local law or ordinance. Some methods and systems for picking up, transporting, and disposing feces, however, are unsanitary. In an effort to make the feces-removal experience more sanitary, at least some animal owners may use a wrapper or bag. Known methods and systems for using a bag to pick up, transport, and/or dispose feces, however, allow some element other than the bag to come into contact with the feces, which would itself need to be cleaned and/or result in a contaminated surface being exposed, thereby compromising the cleanliness of the feces-removal experience. For example, the animal owner may touch the mouth of the bag, which may have come into contact with the feces, to tie up or close the bag.